The Wrath of Hell
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: The world is faced with another danger. Percy, Nico and Jason try to work together to stop it, but can they really face the Wrath of Hell? And why aren't they at Camp Half-Blood?
1. PILOT CHAPTER

Percy was in a grandeur room, it was wide, and white pillars supported the ceiling. The sky could be seen from the inside. The floor was decorated with black and white tiles. A big round table made of marble was in the middle. Eight chairs surrounded it, all designed uniquely. A giant door was to the east.

Percy sat on a chair, which was designed with multiple weapons on it, crossing his legs, and holding a book. "The Raven, by Edgar Allan Poe. I didn't know you were into literature, Perce."

Jason grinned at his side while he rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Jason. Where's Nico?" He said, closing his book.

Jason shrugged. "Gabe needed something from him." Percy's eyes darkened. "Is it about that?"

He shrugged once again. "If it is, we better go look for him." The two stood up and walked towards the door.

"_**Where do you think you two are going?**_" A dark voice spoke from behind them. They both flinched and slowly turned around.

A man was sternly sitting on a chair that was designed with herbs and plants. "Raph, we were just going to get Nico." Jason said nervously

He wore a plaid, green, button-down, long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and blue skate shoes. His eyes were green, and he had messy short black hair. He had a bit of stubble on his chin. He looked to be about 28.

"_**Sit down. The two of you. We are still in the middle of our lesson. Nico is excused." **_He was glaring at them.

"But, Raphael, if it's about _that_, then we have to go help with it." Percy said. Raphael sighed.

"Fine. I had business to attend to anyway." He said, his voice losing its color. He stood up, and turned his back on them. Six huge gray wings erupted from his back.

"If Michael or any of the others asks where I am, tell them I am dealing with the Nephilim." He flapped his wings and went airborne. He flew out of the room.

"Man, why does he like showing his wings like that?" Jason asked. "He likes being dramatic. Anyway, let's go."

Percy pushed the door open, leading into a plain white hallway with doors that had labels. They approached one door that had the name _Gabriel _written in neat handwriting.

They opened the door, walking into Nico putting on black armor. He had six black wings sprouting from a slit in the armor. A man who was in the corner yelped.

He wore a brown button-down shirt, with black workpants and shoes. He had brown hair and black eyes. He looked to be about 18 years old.

"Uh…you guys? This is a solo mission. Only Nico can go." He said nervously. "Sheesh, Gabe. Come on! It'll be the first time in forever that we'll be able to fight them." Gabe twiddled his fingers.

"O-okay, but-" The two lost it after 'Okay'. They both fist pumped. "Yes! Thanks, Gabe! Let us put on our armor first." Nico laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Shouldn't we brief Sealtiel first?" Jason asked after they were heading to their own rooms.

"We'll brief them after we kill the demons." Percy said excitedly, strapping on silver armor. Jason sighed and put on his gold armor.

Eight pure white wings flit out from Percy's back. Six gold wings flit out from Jason's back.

Percy grins. "This is gonna be awesome." Jason sighed. "Michael's gonna kill us." Percy ignored him and they ran to the main room. Nico was holding a diamond sword in one hand and a gold shield in the other hand.

Gabriel sighed and laid the weapons on the table. "Take your pick." There were many different weapons.

Jason took a huge diamond butcher sword. Percy grinned and took two diamond swords.

"Okay, your objective is a pharmacy in Chicago. Several demons have taken hold of a neighborhood, and their base is that pharmacy. Good luck." They all take off into the morning sky.

"I'm worried, Michael." Gabriel stuffed his hands into his pockets. A man stepped out of the doorway.

He woreaplain white T-shirt, worn jeans, a black cotton jacket and red sneakers. His eyes were sky blue, and his hair wavy blonde. He was about 24 years old.

"About what? They look keen enough to face them. It's not like there's gonna be an Archdemon." His voice was rich and smooth. Gabriel gulped.

"Uhm…what if there is?" Gabriel was sweating. Michael raised his eyebrow. "Which one?" He asked, a slight edge in his voice. "It's Mammon." Michael cursed.

"Well, they're three Archangels, so what could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: SO. That previous chapter was reeeaaaallly devoid of details. Sorry. SO. I have decided that that previous chapter is a pilot. It's not actually part of the main storyline. OKAY? If you go around questioning it, I won't explain anymore. Actually, I will, cuz I love you guys.**

JASON

The two Camps were on the lookout for demigods that had joined Gaea. They had ambushed many other demigods and they planned to put a stop to it.

Jason was idly walking around the woods of Camp Half-Blood. When suddenly, 8 demigods ambushed him.

The leader, who was evidently a son of Ares, grinned.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Our mistress, Gaea, wishes me to take revenge upon you, but honestly, I do not want to. So, I'm going to give you a choice."

He hefted out a person, with a sack over their head. From the physique, Jason could tell it was a girl. She had bruises over her arms and legs. They took off the sack, and Jason gasped.

Piper.

She had been beaten badly, and she had blood dripping down the side of her face.

"Piper! Give her back! Assholes!" He yelled, flipping his coin, and taking out his sword.

"A choice. You join us, or she dies." The Ares kid smirked.

Piper looked up into his eyes. She had been broken physically. She shook her head.

"I-I can't." Jason stuttered.

The Ares kid shrugged, and slit her throat.

Her blood spilt onto the grass. She choked, and blood was falling freely from her mouth. She mouthed something to him.

"I love you."

Jason felt something inside him crack.

He hadn't felt this ever since Leo had died to fulfill the prophecy.

Bloodlust.

He blinked.

He was standing in a mass of blood and gore.

The demigods lay dead at his feet, some crudely stabbed in their heads, some in their stomach.

The Ares kid was trying to crawl away.

Jason flipped him over and, with a demented look in his eyes, stabbed his eye.

The boy screamed. The pain was too much to bear for him. Blood was flowing freely from his eye socket. His eye was nothing but sludge in his socket.

Jason wasn't finished yet. He stabbed his other eye. The boy screamed louder, drawing attention to them.

He stabbed his eye repeatedly, blood spattering all over his clothes.

Frank came running in.

"Jason, are you-oh my god." He looked on in shock. Jason looked at him, a crazed look in his eyes.

"What did you do?"

NICO

"Hey, Idiot." Nico grumbled as a son of Hermes approached him. "What do you want? I'm busy."

A bunch of other demigods surrounded him. "Oooooh, what type of business? Oh wait, you're an idiot, so it's probably easy." The others laughed.

Nico glared.

A demigod grabbed his shirt by the collar. "Listen, idiot. There's a pecking order around here. And you're at the bottom." He grinned.

The boy punched him, and he went staggering. "Just go down, stupid." He laughed. He kicked Nico in the stomach.

Nico fell over, holding his stomach in pain. He gritted his teeth. "Get him." At the word, the other boys assaulted him.

He was being kicked, multiple times. They took out hard sticks, and began beating him. Nico cried out.

It went on for five minutes before the leader told them to stop. "That should teach you to mess with us. Come on, boys."

One guy stayed behind and spat at him.

"Retard, why don't you just die?"

PERCY

Percy grumbled as he pushed a branch of a tree away. "Stupid Ladon, stupid quest, stupid Athena." Lightning flashed.

"Just joking."

Percy took out a revolver. He checked the chamber. Six bullets of pure Celestial Bronze. It was enchanted with unlimited bullets. He uncapped Riptide and continued forward.

"I look like a frickin pirate." He surged forward and saw it.

A dragon with 100 snake-like heads was curled around a tall tree. Pure golden apples hung from the branches.

Percy holstered his gun and took out an Imperial Gold throwing knife.

He exhaled. "Here we go…" He whispered.

He threw the knife, and it impaled itself in its hide.

It lashed out, its eyes not even fully open. Percy was quick, but one head had bit onto his leg.

He took out his revolver and shot it in the head. It fell to the ground, dead.

Ladon was fully awake now. It growled and all ninety-nine heads were ready to attack.

"One head down, ninety-nine to go." He sighed.

They charged each other at the same time.

-Time skip-

Percy was panting. He held his stomach to hold his guts from falling out. He had multiple bites and burn marks on him. Blood was leaking out the side of his mouth.

Ladon was whimpering. Only one head remained, and it looked at him in fear. He dropped Riptide and picked up his revolver.

He aimed his gun at the dragon's last head.

BANG!

Ladon fell to the ground, all one hundred heads dead. It shivered, before disappearing in a poof of gold dust. A scaly hide was left behind.

He grinned, despite his many wounds. "That's a bonus." He dropped his gun, and took one golden apple.

"Quest completed."

He fell to the floor, passing out from his injuries.

-Time skip-

He awoke in an infirmary. He gasped and quickly sat up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Percy, calm down." The first thing he saw were blindingly white teeth.

"Apollo, your teeth are hurting my eyes." He laughed. "You okay, cuz? You were pretty battered after you fought Ladon."

He looked down. "I did it, didn't I?" Apollo nodded solemnly. "There's something big happening on Olympus. It's about Jason."

Percy looked up in worry. "Why? What happened?" Apollo looked grim.

"They'll tell you during the council meeting." Percy shrugged.

"Also, Percy. There's something I need to tell you." Apollo approached the topic gingerly.

"I…I'm not one to gossip, but I felt you had the need to know." Apollo waved his hand and a screen appeared.

It was Annabeth. With another guy.

Percy widened his eyes. "B-but…I…I did it…" Apollo patted Percy's back.

"Need some time alone?" He asked. Percy nodded, not trusting his words.

Once Apollo left the room, Percy screamed in anguish. He stood up, even though it was painful.

He removed the bandages on his fist, and punched the wall. Again and again.

Soon, the wall had a hole in it, showing the open sky.

He laid down on his bed and held his head in his hands. The pain was too much.

He couldn't stay here.

-LINE BREAK-

"Jason Grace, my son." Jupiter grumbled out. Jason stood there in chains. His hair was shaggy, and his eyes were broken.

"You are convicted of treason against the gods, and murder of several other demigods. Do you admit to this crime?" Jupiter felt pain, having to punish his own son.

Jason nodded his head solemnly.

The demigods from Camp Half-Blood in the room broke out into shouts. They were throwing rocks at him. The ones from Camp Jupiter were fighting the other demigods, staying true to their praetor.

"Silence! Jason Grace. Your punishment is exile from both camps. You are no longer welcome here." Zeus slammed his Master Bolt down, and in a flash, Jason was at his cabin in Camp Half-Blood.

Jason sighed, and dragged a hand through his hair. He started to gather his things.

-Time skip-

Jason was at the top of the hill, staring at the camp. He turned his back on it, when someone called his name.

"Forgetting something?" He turned around, and Nico and Percy were standing behind him.

Percy was holding a familiar gold coin between his fingers. Jason reached out to take it, and he pulled away.

"We're coming with you." He said, flipping the coin into his hands. His sword popped out, and he held it in a tight grip.

"Why? I was the one who killed those people." He asked. Percy shrugged.

"Meh, you probably did it out of good reason. Besides, Camp is no longer a place for me and Nico." He looked at the strawberry fields.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jason said exasperatedly.

"Besides, I couldn't leave my two little brothers all alone on an adventure in the wilderness." He grinned, slinging an arm over the both of them.

Nico grumbled while Jason chuckled.

This was gonna be one great expedition.

-TIME SKIP, TWO YEARS-

Nico ran forward, a bow in his hands. He then crouched down aiming behind him.

"Hurry up!" He hissed. Percy followed, carrying Jason on his back.

"What has he been eating?!" He grumbled as they headed towards a big tree.

They went up to the trunk of the tree and Nico pulled a lever.

A section of the trunk opened to a staircase spiraling downwards, lit with torches.

The two quickly got in, and Nico shut the door. They quickly ran down the stairs.

They arrived at a cave, with a fire pit in the middle. A table was off to the side, with three chairs. Lanterns hung from the ceiling, which shook every once in a while. There were doors to the east and west.

Percy set Jason down on the table, and took out a celestial bronze knife.

"Okay, Jason. This is gonna sting a bit, so stay still." He dug his knife into his arm.

Jason howled in pain, as Nico held him down. Percy nudged the knife a bit, and dug a bullet out of his arm.

He held the bullet in his fingers. "Damn. Cursed bullet." Nico cursed.

"What do we do? You know he hates it." Nico let go of his arms. He had passed out.

"We have to. Get the water." Nico cursed again, and ran into one of the other rooms. He then grabbed a bottle of ordinary looking water.

Percy grabbed a crucifix from the table.

"Strap him." They used improvised straps, strapping Jason's arms and legs to the table.

"On my count." Percy silently counted to three.

On three, Nico poured the water on the wound and Percy started chanting in an unknown language, holding the cross near the wound.

Jason's eyes opened, and they were pitch black. He yelled. His voice was deformed, as if it were someone else's.

"**You pieces of shit. You thought you could exorcise a demon of my caliber?!" **The thing shouted.

"Oh really? Which one are you?" Nico grunted, trying to hold him in place while Percy chanted.

"**My name is Azrael! Fear my power!" **He unleashed a shockwave of pure demonic energy.

The two were blown back, falling onto the ground. He broke the straps and two demonic wings appeared from his back.

He stood up, and hovered above the ground.

He laughed.** "No one can stand up to my might! No o-" **The end of a sword appeared from his back.

He fell to the ground. He twitched, and a black aura escaped from Jason's limp body.

The man who stabbed him was wearing a plain green jacket over a blue shirt. He had blue worn jeans and red sneakers. He had short black hair, stubble on his chin, and his green eyes showed mirth.

He crouched down, and removed the blade from Jason's chest. The hole where it had been closed, and Jason was breathing steadily.

"Jeez, Raph. Don't pop in on us like that." Percy grumbled.

'Raph' laughed. "Oh? It looked like you were in a bit of a pickle right there."

Nico groaned, holding his back in pain. "Couldn't you have come in earlier?"

He shook his head.

"Cut the crap, Raphael. There's something you need." Percy snapped.

Raphael looked grimly. "Michael needs you in Heaven. Now."

Nico looked nervous. "Is it…that?"

Raphael nodded.

"Lucifer has risen."

**AN: Okay, so I used a few concepts from Supernatural. Sue me.**


End file.
